ReTaled Red Riding Hood
by poppy1445
Summary: A girl with a red cloak, A Wolf with a crush and a Wood cutter with anger issues. What could possably go wrong when Red goes to vist Granny? One could only Imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Darling Granny is here to visit," A little girl ran towards the old woman who was standing next to the little girl's mother. The little girl gave her a hug and smiled at her in the most innocent way with her bright blue eyes.

"I have brought you a present, it may be to big now but it will fit perfectly when you are older," The old woman smiled and handed her a red hooded cloak. The little girl smiled and put the cloak on. It was excessively big for a seven year old.

"Its red just like your name Red," Her mother smiled. Red gave her Granny another hug and her mother stroked her long blond hair. Then Red ran off to play.

Red walked in the door and pulled the hood of her cloak down.

"Happy Fifteenth Birthday Red," Yelled everyone as they stood round a cake. Red had a surprised look on her face. Not a lot of people know that Red doesn't like surprises but she would have to bear with it for a while.

"Thank you everyone," Red smiled her sweet and innocent smile at everyone. All the people of the village still think that Red is the innocent child that goes around in her red cloak. When everyone was too busy talking to other people and eating cake Red climbed out of a window and went off to her favourite tree that sat in the middle of a disused field.

Red sat in the tree and watched as she could she the village getting ready to pack up for the night. She could see the sun setting behind the mountains on the far side of the village and she could hear the birds singing their last song for the day.

"I really should go back home soon," Red thought as she put her hood up and jumped down from the tree.

In the morning when Red got back from the bakers, she found her mother filling a basket up with food and drinks.

"Red, Granny is not feeling very well could you go and visit her, also give her this basket, run along now," Her mother handed her the basket, "Oh and also don't leave the path in the forest."

"Yes I know mother," Red pulled up her hood and walked off in the direction of the forest with her cloak flowing behind her.

Red knew the way to her Granny's house as she had been there many a time and all she need to do was stay on the path. A bush rustled behind her but Red knew this was common so did not react to it. Then a bush rustled a couple of feet in front of her. Then out jumped a boy who wore raggedy clothes. He also had wolf ears and tail.

"WOLF!" Red yelled not in a startled way but more of an angry way, "We discussed this whole thing of you following me last time didn't we?"

"No," wolf replied simply, "Last time you kicked me, I think that that is an unfair discussion," He smirked back at Red who looked like the least harmful person ever with her blond hair in bunches.

"Well, please stop following me," Red said as she walked past him but what she did not see was the sad expression on Wolf's face.

"Wait, Red wait why don't you like to talk to me. Why can't we be friends?"

"Wolf, you are a wolf and I am a teenage girl but here," Red tossed him a roll. This cheered him up a bit. He looked up to smile at Red but found she had all ready gone.

Red could see Granny's house appearing through the trees. The white walls where covered in bright flowers that climbed up the wall giving the forest more colour. Red walked up to the door and knocked on the big oak door three times. "Coming," a frail voice said. The door opened to reveal an old woman with a colourful shawl. "Red, darling, come in," She said before she started coughing. "My, I'm getting a lot of visitors today," Red walked into the cottage which could not be brighter and more colourful if you tried. Red noticed that a large man was sitting on the sofa. "Red this is Jack the woodcutter," Granny said as she took the basket off Red and looked inside, "Darling Red could you go into the forest and get me some new flowers," Red smiled and walked out of the cottage. As Red walked out, she noticed the woodcutters axe by the door.

Red didn't like the look of the woodcutter, he made her feel wary. "I'm sure it's nothing," she mumbled as she flattened her dress down. Red noticed some flowers growing but they were too far away from the path. Red sighed, as they were by far the nicest flowers she could see.

"Still following your mothers orders," Red turned round to find Wolf standing behind her. He looked like he was holding something behind him. "Um, here," Wolf brought out from behind his back a small bunch of pale blue flowers. Red could see that Wolf's face had gone slightly red but she hadn't realised that she was blushing too. He shyly took the flowers, said her thanks, turned, and walked back to Granny's. Red could not understand why she was finding Wolf less annoying and more of a pleasure to be around. It was all too confusing.

"Granny I'm back," Red said as she walked in to the cottage but got no reply. It was eerily quiet. None of Granny's random talks about a bird she saw this morning. Red quietly tiptoed into the living room. "GRANNY!"

Red's Granny was lying on the floor with an axe in the back of her neck. Standing next to her was Jack with blood splatters on his clothes. "If you run I will find you and kill you too, now stay here while I walk out of this house and disappear."

"No, you killed my Granny so you have to pay," Red said as she ran over and punched him square in the face.

"You little," He said as he slapped Red so hard that she fell over. Next thing Red notices is Jacks large hands rapping around her neck.

"No, let go, N..." She couldn't speak now, she was being chocked. Things started to go blurred but then Jack started screaming out in pain, he let go of Red and turned round to find Wolf. Red could see where Wolf had bitten his leg due to Jacks blood stained jeans. Jack and Wolf where now wrestling on the floor and Red could see that Wolf was loosing, So she did the only thing she could think of.

Red Grabbed that axe which was still in her Granny's neck, she ripped it out of her neck then walked up behind jack who had now pinned Wolf to the floor. She lifted the axe up high into the air and took a big swing at Jack's neck. Jack's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Red, you saved me," Wolf didn't get a reply she just ran over and gave him a hug.

"I was so scared wolf, what will we do now. I've killed a man." Red started to cry. Wolf tried his best to comfort her.

"This way I heard screams coming from Red's Granny's house," A mob of people were marching through the forest as they had heard screams coming from Granny's house. When they got there they found Wolf and Red hugging.

"Red are you Ok," Red's mother asked as she glared at Wolf, "And why are your clothes stained with blood."

"Um The wood cutter and Granny are dead," Said a man who had gone inside to see if everyone was Ok. Everyone looked at Red and Wolf as if to say we know you did it. "Mother I didn't kill granny but I'm sorry," Red's hand gripped Wolfs and she ran, she ran into the woods with Wolf. Red was going to run away and never go back and she would stay with Wolf as company. The last time she may ever see her mother and she had had the most dissapointing face Red had ever saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was useless to run away but she decided she had no choice. "Red stop, you need to go back you can't run away," Someone said behind her she stopped, she had forgot that she had Wolf firmly grasped by the hand.

"Well, I can't face my mother now. They all suspect that I killed them both," She sobbed, as she turned round to face him. Wolf looked at her with his big auburn eyes.

"Red come stay with me until you feel your ready to go back," Red nodded as Wolf turned, "Follow me, I have a small cabin near here. You coming?" Red nodded and followed closely pulling up her hood and brushed her fringe to the side.

They soon arrived at a small cabin just as Wolf had said. "Here we are, the place I kinda call home," He turned round to see the sad look red still had on her face as her hood cast a shadow over her eyes. He turned round and opened the door, Red followed him inside. It was all ready late and was becoming dark out. Wolf set out to make up a bed for Red as she sat in front of a fire. She sat just staring into the flames silently. "Um, Red your bed is ready," Wolf muttered as he pointed to her bed. Red got up and Wolf noticed the normal shine that she had in her eyes were gone, they were now dull and tiered looking. She got into bed still with her cloak on but Wolf said nothing as he new it would have something do with shock. They both went to sleep without saying another word.

Red never actually went to sleep, she lay waiting for the sign that Wolf was asleep. He started to breath slow and steady. He was asleep. Red got up and went over to Wolf. "Sorry, you wouldn't understand. Bye Wolf," She bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead and left. Wolf woke up to find Red gone. He got up checked every were but she was gone. Far gone.

**5 YEARS LATER **

"Psst... Bartender do you know where I can hire um someone who can hire out a..." The man whispered to the bartender, "Hit."

"You need Hood," He said while putting down a whisky glass. He poured a small amount of whisky into the glass and handed it to the man.

"Where do I find him?"

"At the Park Midnight," He said as the man downed the whisky. He nodded, paid the bill and left.

The man arrived at the park. At midnight but he saw no assassin. "Um... Hood I need to have a business talk with you Man to Man!" he shouted as he stood in the middle of the park opposite the big old Oak tree.

"Well then we just might have a problem," a muffled voice said from the tree. The tree rustled and down jumped some one. They were wearing big well-worn brown boots and a Ripped and torn red cloaked. A black cotton scarf covered the nose and mouth and the hood covered any hair so that all that was visible were the eyes. Then they removed the scarf and hood revealing long slightly curly blonde hair and the face of a young woman. "Your a girl!"

"I prefer young woman as I am twenty, now what or who do you need me to how shall we put it..." She paused to have a think, "assassinate." She then smiled at her word choice and then glanced back at the client.

"There has been a guy stealing sheep and killing the farmers if they try to stop him, you need to get rid of him!" He shouted making the assassin flinch, "So Hood are you up to the job?"

"Yes but don't call me by that nick name, you'll know when its done and I'll also decide how much it will cost." Then she put up the hood and fled into the shadows. The man was left standing in the park.

'That stupid nickname again just because I don't tell anyone that my name is Red,' She thought as she sat watching the only farm that hadn't been hit by this sheep stealing murderer. She hated people like this but especially like the woodcutter who killed her gran. Suddenly a bush in the distance rustled and out came a tall figure wearing a long coat that went down to the figures knees. The hood was up so she couldn't see the face but the figure was stumbling and swaying. He was Drunk. Red jumped down from the tree she was in and circle the figure so she was behind him. Dislodging a knife from her sleeve it dropped into the hand. She ran up behind him, grabbed one shoulder and place the knife in front of the figures throat. "Games over," She whispered and spun him round so she could kill him but his hood fell down to reveal the face.

"W-Wolf...," she hesitated as she let go of his shoulder place the knife in one of her many pockets.

"Red. RED! Its you, I thought I would never see you again. You just disappeared that night, why?" Wolf said, he wasn't drunk he was just very tired, his hair was longer and darker than last time she saw him. She couldn't believe it was him so she ran. Ran like she did on that night tears in her eyes and not looking back. She ran all they way back to her small flat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys sorry for the wait but I'm getting stuck and schools busy. Please Comment and give me some ideas on where to go with the story.**  
**Thanks Love K xx**

* * *

Chapter 3

'How could this have happened' Red thought as she sat in her armchair facing the window in her flat, 'Five years I managed to run, to run away from that day.' She sighed as she stood up and pinned her hair up into a bun. Red smoothed the light blue dress and the brown pinafore before she slipped on a long black coat that came down to her knees. "Well off to work, I guess. No point moaning." She lightly slapped her cheeks and stepped out the door.

She walked into the bookshop with a pleasant smile on her lips. She bid good morning to the owner of the shop and took her place behind the counter. Red liked the bookshop it was quiet and the people were generally nice. In this town everyone new her as Rowan, she always liked the name Rowan it was her favourite tree. "Hey Rowan, can you go to the back and stock the shelves we're a little low on the mystery section," Red smiled and nodded and went to the back. In this form Red was sweet, innocent and well all round lovely.

Her Dolly shoes lightly tapping on the floor after she had finished restocking and was heading back to the counter when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a familiar face. "James," She said quietly as she walked over to the young man. He looked up from the book he was reading and a wide smile broke onto his face. "Rowan, how you been?" He asked as he gave her a hug, Red hugged back.

"Well I've been a bit busy lately but I'm good, you?"

"Same, I've missed my one and only friend," This made Red blush, she smiled weakly and flattened down her dress. This had become a habit she picked up to make her seem more innocent. The bell on the door went.

"Well James I've got to go and man the counter," She quickly game him a hug and quickly walked away. James was left watching the way her dress slightly swayed as she walked.

Wolf walked down the main street when he noticed a small rather dusty looking shop. He thought it looked intriguing so he went in. The shop was brighter than he expected on the inside. There were rows of books on every surface imaginable except for one counter with a cash register on it. Soon he heard the sound of someone walking from near the back of the shop.

"Hello how may I help you to..." Red started to say to the customer before she looked up and saw who was standing in front of her with a confused look on their face. "Wolf..." she said quietly avoiding shouting so that James who was still near the back of the shop wouldn't hear.

"Red? What are you doing here?"

"Wolf I don't have time for chatting, I'm working," She huffed as she crossed her arms. Wolf new that she wanted rid of him but he could not think why. Then he heard footsteps coming from near the back.

"Hey Rowan I'm going to go but I'll drop by your place later. When do you get off work?"

James came from the back of the shop to find Red talking to a guy with wolf ears. 'Who is he' was the only thought that came into his mind. Red turned round to face him, "Ok I get off at four so drop by after then, bye James," She game him a quick hug and smiled as he left. Wolf was staring at he when she turned back to face him, "What?"

"Who is that guy?" Wolf questioned quite loudly. Red looked like she was about to snap. She huffed loudly as she walked to the back of the shop with Wolf in tow.

"His name is James and he was the only person that I was able to make friends with, so don't go and scare away my one and only friend here."

"Well I'm here so can I stay at yours for a bit, please and I won't tell people about your night job," Wolf smirked. Red had had it she pulled the small dagger that was hidden in a pocket in her pinafore, pined Wolf against a bookshelf and held the dagger at his throat.

"I will let you stay but if you put one foot wrong you will be dead." She hissed. She let him go and went to clean up in the back before she left to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Sorry that Im not the most Consistant Uploader but Life is hectic like we all know... any way thanks for the reviews and I would be happy for more but here we go CHAPTER 4 is up and ready. Oh and you can all call me Fox... If you like...**

**From Fox ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"This is my apartment Wolf you can have the room at the end of that hallway there, "Wolf followed Red as she walked down the hall she was talking about and opened a door to the left, "And this is the bathroom, Oh and this is my room. Please don't go into my room, you know I'll kill you right," She said with a smirk and a flip of her hair that now hung down at her waist. Wolf was left staring mouth a gape and a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. Wolf set off to his room to unpack.

"Wolf I forgot to tell you that James is coming for dinner, Be nice... Oh no the pasta!" Wolf managed to stifle a laugh as he came into the living/Kitchen/Dining room. Red was rushing about in a knee length cotton dress with an apron over it, her hair flowed behind her now in soft curls. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Can you get that Wolf," Wolf nodded and went to the door to answer.

On the other side stood James wearing a nice shirt and jeans who found the door being opened by a guy who had Wolf ears and was wearing a shirt and black suit trousers. "Hello you must be James, Come on in," The guy smiled.

Wolf thought James was ok but was wondering what Reds connection to this guy with his short black hair parted neatly "He must be someone from the book shop... or her other job, does anyone know about that." Wolf thought as he walked over to where Red was currently standing.

"Um... May I ask but who are you?"

"Oh that's right, I'm Wolf," Wolf held out his hand and smiled, James gingerly took his hand and shook it. "Hey Guys," Red called out as she exited her room closing the door quickly behind her. Wolf's face adorned a smile and James walked forward and grabbed her hand "Rowan," James said as he lightly pressed his lips to her knuckles. Wolf's smile quickly disappeared and grew into a snarl. Red could see the tips of his canines as he snarled. Red quickly pulled away her hand, "James please don't, why have you become so formal all of a sudden I very much don't like it." Wolf's snarl turned into a smirk as he saw the rejection. "That's my girl... well she is not really my girl... yet," Wolf thought as a light blush spread onto his cheeks. Red looked up just in time to see Wolf quickly look away.

"James, this is Wolf an old friend of mine, he will be staying with me until he can get a place of his own," Red smiled at James but only Wolf could see the warning glare that she had sent him. James turned and glared blatantly at him. Wolf just smirked back showing a bit of a canine as his ears stood upright in a kind of mock fashion. Wolf new that instant that he despised the man that stood in front of him at that instant.

Two Hours Later

"JAMES! Let go of him, please he has done nothing wrong," Red said as she watched James beating him in a corner of the room. Wolf blocked and punched, kicked and bit whenever he could but he was not match for James after all he was weak from travelling. Suddenly James was pulled off him as a small dagger was lying across his throat. "I told you to let him go once but you ignored me," Red growled. James turned round to face Red who was now glaring with fire in her eyes and her hair blowing menacingly in the wind coming from an open window. He saw the dagger still pointing at his and saw the hand which the dagger looked comfortable in almost as though it had held it many a time. "Rowan wh..."

"That's not my name, Its Red. Ever heard of the assassin that roams these areas, The one in the red cloak and hood," James nodded quickly, "Well that's me, Say hello to the real me the ruthless killer," She let out a evil giggle.

Wolf stood watching in half shock and half was proud at the fact that she could stand up for herself. "GET OUT!" She yelled at James who quickly did what he was told and was out the door before you could say scaredy cat. She turned to Wolf , "Pack your stuff we're leaving this place now," She said in barely a whisper. One tear slid down her rosy cheek. Wolf moved to wipe it away as she looked up into his big brown eyes. She was brought back to the day she first killed someone. That horrible day. The next thing he knew Red was clinging onto his shirt and crying, slowly he wrapped his arms around her shaking body to comfort her and that is how they spent the next thirty minuets.


End file.
